The Adventures of the Elephant and the Gem
by ShimmeringDaisyFace
Summary: An entrance into the world of Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque. The couple may be overshadowed by other legendary character, but this is their turn for the spotlight. So buy a ticket, take a seat, and enjoy the show.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I never see stories of Frazel on here, and I've scrounged for them. So to give others satisfaction, here is my own one-shot collection for Frazel fans!**

**Book of the Update: Princess Diaries**

**Song of the Update: The Gambler by fun.**

Frank Zhang was a bit nervous. His girlfriend was visiting him from New Orleans for the first time today and it wasn't helping that Matthew and Nathaniel were both poking him endlessly.

A rusty Ford pulled into the parking lot of Southern Vancouver High School twenty minutes later.

A petite African American girl was pushed out of the van, and she came out tripping.

A faint scream of "Leo?!" with a response of "It was Piper, I swear!" and "Eh, it's true." echoed from the SUV, along with loud laughter.

Cupping his hands over his mouth, Frank yelled "Hazel!" across the parking lot. The Chinese-Canadian began jogging over to the old Ford.

Matthew and Nathaniel exchanged flabbergasted looks. _Our socially awkward Frank knows HER?_

"Frank!" The African American girl waved, and was soon enveloped in an embrace by none other than Frank Zhang.

He lifted her up in the air, and Hazel -whoa, are her eyes golden?- squealed. She kissed her and put her down, at least after a Latino boy yanked them apart. Two girls (one with uneven braids and another with straight black in a braid) pulled the boy back in the van by his shirt.

It looked like Frank was waving for the other kids to come out.

"Wow, is everyone already here?" Frank asked, obviously astonished.

"Nope, Percabeth isn't here yet." The girl with the braids shook her head, and a blonde boy wrapped an arm around her.

Frank looked confused, and Hazel muttered, "Percy and Annabeth," in his ear.

"Oh, Piper." Frank responded, laughing. He rolled his eyes at her, and Piper punches his arm. Frank made a face like it actually hurt.

Our Frank, hurt by some girl? Frank?

Matthew pondered.

"Wait, if Percy and Annabeth are Percabeth, then what are Reyna and I?" The hispanic boy asked, looking geniunely curious.

"Wait, what happened? You two? Since when? I thought you hated each other." Frank looked like he was trying to piece everything together.

"Don't worry, Frankie. I thought the same thing." Hazel said, and Frank smiled and held her closer.

"Well, we need to pick Percy and Annabeth at the train station so we'll see you at the pent?" The blonde boy said.

Murmuring quick goodbyes, Frank and Hazel turned away, laughing, and began walking toward Matthew and Nathaniel.

"Uh, hi. We're Frank's friends from school, Nathaniel and Matthew." Nathaniel mumbled, clearly feeling awkward.

Hazel's gold eyes flashed and she held out her small hand.

"Hazel Levesque, Frank's girlfriend!" The two boys each shook her hand, in awe that Frank could get such a win.

"Well, we gotta get to the pent before Leo does. We'll see you guys next year." Frank turned toward his car, waving goodbye.

"We'll?!"

**Twenty fifth reviewer gets a one-shot of their choice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks to: sonofthetrigod **Me too! Well, here's a pathetic chapter for you. Not my best, I can tell you. **krikanalo **Thank you bunches! **Erik the Viking **:) Thanks! **Tazmaster **:) Glad ya liked it! You know me, adding in Leyna whenever I can. ;)

**Book of the Update: Crunch Time**

**Song of the Update: Rodeo Clowns by Jack Johnson**

**Dedications: sonofthetrigod, because his reviews are always kind and scrutinizing, and he was the first reviewer!**

Hazel squirmed on the concrete bench, the usually comfortable denim fabric of her jeans irritating her legs.

Her friend (ahem, the only person who talked to her at Douglass School) Aaron jogged toward her boyfriend Baalzebub (He hated his name; they all call him Baal), throwing a half-hearted wave behind her.

Hazel gave a light smile, remembering that Aaron had called Baal the 'hawtest thing that has ever touched the Earth'. Hazel resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

A huge smile spread across the daughter of Pluto's face as Frank's simple early 2000s Jeep rolled into the gravelly parking lot.

Meanwhile, Aaron is in shock. The brunette isn't the type to talk about anything but herself, so watching Hazel get in the jeep with the smexy Asian guy was an eye-opener.

...

Hazel jogs over to the white Jeep, not wanting to keep Frank waiting in the below freezing temperatures of late December.

She was so lucky to have him.

Frank lifts her up in a hug, like he always does. But because it's Frank, it gets old. Hazel pecks him on the cheek, and he puts her down, opening the scratched white door like the gentleman he is.

Hazel laughs and curtsies, before jumping into the SUV.

Frank puts his hands together, trying to warm them up. "Isn't the south supposed to be warmer?"

Hazel giggles and responds with, "Would you like to return in the beginning of August?" The heat was sweltering during the summer, and if your AC broke, you're screwed.

They chatted for awhile, about the little things. Like how Arion and Blackjack almost killed each other during the fall, or how Camp Jupiter making the memoriam for the demigods who were killed during the Giant War, or how for some reason Rachel and Octavian are dating.

A comfortable silence spread across the couple, and Hazel just stared at the glittering snowflakes that were falling across the sky and how it made Frank's eyes glimmer.

"I really missed you, Hazel." Frank suddenly at said.

"I missed you too, Frank." Hazel smiled softly, while on the inside she was squealing like Aphrodite. They weren't exactly a sentimental couple, and Hazel didn't mind that.

It meant when one of them said something like that, they meant it.

...

The pair arrived at the airport, and jumped out of the car.

Arm and arm, they half-walked, half-played in the snow to the terminal, ready to fly to Manhattan.

Little did they know, two spirits -one with a full skirt and a plain white blouse and the other with a suit full of military medals- stared on, ecstatic.

**How'd you like?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm back. Got a 97% on my science unit test so I'm back to unlimited computer time! YAY! Thanks to: Elmlea **thanksies! **sonofthetrigod **Thanks! You know I'm better at angst than fluff, so... **Tazmaster **I know right? Is it creepy? I thought it was sweet, kinda. D: **Erik the Viking **Yup! **krikanalo **Thankie!

**Book of the Update: In Writing: A Memoir of the Craft by Stephen King**

**Song of the Update: Dare by Gorillaz**

**Dedication: Those guys on the bus who made fun of my 'ugliness' yesterday. *snorts* I bet my writing's better than yours, podexes.**

Two weeks til school was out for the summer. Thank the gods.

Hazel Levesque rushes out of her apartment, owned by a granddaughter of Hazel's aunt (long story), backpack half on her shoulder, hair half-brushed, granola bar half in her mouth.

The bellboy, Edward stops her before Hazel can get to the revolving door.

"Mail," He states simply, jerking his thumb toward to hundreds of little boxes.

She jogs to the mailroom, hoping a letter has arrived from Frank. Practically jumping, the key turns easily through the lock and lying on the metal bottom is...

A perfume magazine.

Hazel's gold eyes dim, and she sighs. It would have brightened her morning.

About to shove the magazine into her bag, something falls out of the center of the catalog. Assuming it's a subscription slip, Hazel just skims her eyes over it.

At least, until she sees the long, skinny shorthand that brands the envelope as a letter from Frank.

Hazel can barely contain her smile, but the clock strikes seven and she's forced to tuck the envelope carefully into her bag.

Jogging on her cheap tennis shoes, Hazel barely catches the bus in time.

The exhaust snakes out of the pipe, causing Hazel to have a coughing fit. She misses the clear air of the forties.

The inside of the bus reeks worse than the outside, smelling of beer, rotten food, and vomit. She wrinkles her nose and finds her seat next to Beulah.

Today's hijab was bright blue, and Beulah's bright smile matches it perfectly.

"Good morning!" Beulah's hazel eyes were happy. Beulah Al Shami was a new student to Douglass, and the two became fast friends.

"And you as well!" Hazel smiles back. "Why so happy?"

"Parents finally let me go out with Eric!" Beulah is practically glowing, and Hazel is ecstatic for her. Beulah claps her hands and leans in, "Why are you so happy?"

"What?" Hazel thought she was doing great at acting nonchalant, thank you very much.

"Hun, your eyes are sparkling and the smile is huge. What's up?" Beulah smirks, like she knows exactly what's coming.

"Well, Frank sent me a letter..." Hazel starts.

"And?" Beulah prods.

"I haven't opened it yet..." She responds sheepishly.

"Letter. Now." Beulah happily demands.

Hazel grins and takes out the envelope, while Beulah squeals.

Carefully, trying not to rip the paper, Hazel opens the flap and takes out the letter.

"_Dear Hazel,_  
_Hey! You know, I'm sorry. I'm the best with words, even when speaking so writing them makes it even harder._

_How have you been? The guys at school are really getting annoying. They keep asking about you. I don't get it. You're mine, and I think they know that by now. Mars side, gods darn it-"_

"Wait, did you say god-s, as in plural?" Beulah's eyebrows were scrunched up in confusion.

"Uh, inside joke." Hazel says quickly, trying to change the subject.

Beulah doesn't look convinced, but Hazel continues.

"_Any monster attacks?-"_

"Okay, this is getting weird." Beulah's voice is a bit more questioning, and Hazel covers up the mistake quickly. Beulah is an obvious demigod, but she wants to hold off the monsters.

"My friends and I are mythology addicts. Ignore the lingo." Hazel sighs mentally, knowing she has covered up the mistake.

Beulah smiles, like she finally understands. "Keep going, Haze."

"_None for me here. Leo's here though, and currently reading over my shoulder. He's fake gagging over our, what did he call it, fluff?"_

Frank's neat hand-writing morphs into practically unintelligle scribbles.

"_Seriously Hazel, the only thing Frank has talked about since I've gotten here is you so I think I have a right to say fluff._

_Anyways, I miss you. Wish you were. Forgot just how cold Vancouver is, even during the summer._

_Love you, Frank."_

"Aw!" Beulah squeals, laughing. "That was so sweet!"

"I have to write him back a letter this afternoon." Hazel says, still in a daze.

"Why don't you just email like normal kids?" Beulah still has a happy smile on.

"Do you really think we're normal?" Hazel begins to giggle with her friend.

The two get off the bus, and Hazel safely tucks the letter in her bag. She can't wait to write back.

**How'd you like?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I've been gone so long but I'm back! Not a lot of Frazel in this one, put there's a second part so don't worry:) I've got inspiration for the Brides chapter for Frazel, so don't panic either :) Thanks to: Elmlea **Thank you! That means so much, especially coming from you. And you're correct! **sonofthetrigod **Thanks! Beulah's wit is slightly based on mine ;) **Erik the Viking **Thanks! But not anymore D: **NeoExplosion **Aw, thanks. That's so kind of you! **koryandrs **Thankies! **SonOfNeptuneJr. **Nope. Not at all :) Thanks! **SeaBreezeDaughterOfPoseidon **Totally :)

**Song of Inspiration: House of Gold by Twenty One Pilots**

**Dedications: Elmlea, because you're... you :D And so sweet!**

Beulah Al-Shami and the new girl, Eve Redmond, sat by Hazel on the hot metal bench, the hot southern sun beating on their hair.

"So…" Eve elbows Hazel in the ribs and wiggles her eyebrows. "I heard your boyfriend is picking you up this lovely afternoon."

"Uh, yeah." Hazel says awkwardly, her face turning dark red.

Beulah rolls her eyes at Eve, who shrugs. "What, you have a problem with romance?"

"No, not really. But I've never seen anyone flip out over someone else's boyfriend before." Beulah says flatly.

"Whatever. Is that the car?" Eve's hazel eyes widen as she spots an expensive Chrysler pull up into the parking lot.

"I'm not exactly sure exactly which of my friends is picking me up today." Hazel looked completely nonchalant on the outside, but on the inside she was bubbling over with excitement. How long has it been since she's seen Frank? Six months? Seven?

The daughter of Pluto stares at Aaron Satran dashes to her weekly college boyfriend.

"Wait, wasn't she dating Baalzebub a few weeks back?" Beulah asks, narrowing her eyes in patronizing suspicion.

"Thought so," Eve smirks and looks to Hazel. She wasn't the type to talk non-stop, but then again she wasn't the type to stay silent either.

"You okay?" The blonde bumps her shoulder to Hazel's and gives her a warm smile. In return she gets a half-hearted grin, and her amber eyes were flighty.

"Just… anxious. That's all." Hazel says.

Beulah and Eve exchange a look after seeing a 1960's Ford pull into the parking lot. "That's the car, isn't it?" Beulah whispers to the hazel-eyed girl who nods enthusiastically.

"Hazel, is that the car?" Beulah murmurs to Hazel, who looks up to inspect. Before any of them could come to any conclusion, Gloria Smith runs to Ford, bleached hair bouncing behind her in stiff curls.

"Nope. I guess not." Eve laments, and Hazel sighs.

Rapid sounds fill the air in front of Douglass High, and Hazel suddenly jumps up. "That's my ride."

Eve leaps up with Hazel, looking spastically for the long-talked about Frank Zhang when Hazel suddenly groans. Her shoulders shrink in defeat, but her smile sticks on her face. "Not Frank."

"What?" Eve whines and looks to Beulah, who offers no solace whatsoever.

"Then who's picking you up? Hitchhikers?" Eve cracks in anger, and her eyes are dark with her disappointment.

"My weird cousins and my siblings." Hazel grins again, and meanwhile three boys and two girls jump out of the unkempt mini-van.

The tallest boy is extremely muscular, with close-cropped blonde hair and shocking blue eyes. He shoves another boys, a lanky one with shaggy black hair and bright green eyes.

"How are the _hawt _boys?" Eve asks, practically drooling.

"Percy and Jason, my cousins." Hazel responds, smirking.

"And the younger one?" Eve asks. She's staring at the short guy with the milky pale skin and dark brown eyes.

"My brother Nico." Hazel says, and continues smirking.

Beulah stands up, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Haven't you seen them before?" Eve looks at Beulah, who nods slowly but continues staring straight ahead.

Two girls practically fall out of the car. One has black hair, emo style, and the same eyes as the blonde. She has black lipstick and a Panic! At The Disco t-shirt that you could only get at Hot Topic. The other girl has wild brown curls and bright green eyes, vivid against white, slightly zitty, skin. She was wearing a TARDIS tee, and laughing hysterically, but the laugh sounded like more of a bark or a snort or a dying animal.

"Those are my cousin Thalia and sister, Grace." Hazel says, waving wide.

"Grace Gadhia? The girl who left in the middle of the school year?" Beulah says, still in shock.

"Precisely. Well, ladies. I'll call you guys sometime. See you next fall!" Hazel brushes off her skirt abruptly, gives them each a hug, and shoots off running to her families.

"What the heck was that?"

….

"Ready to fly to Camp?" Percy asks as Grace takes her arm.

"Always have been; always will be." Hazel responds happily. And to see Frank too, of course.

END OF PART ONE

**How'd you like?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Gave up on the last chapter after two weeks of procrastination. Sorry D: But HoH gave me loooooaaaadddssss of inspiration. I've had this for weeks :)_

_Thanks to: SONOFTHETRIGOD: Yup, those girls are both kind of inspired by yours truly :) ELMLEA: Aw, shucks. Thanks :) You deserve it ERIK THE VIKING: Thanksies! SEABREEZE DAUGHTER OF HADES: Sorry, Ava! I kinda canceled it... SONOFNEPTUNE: Sorry :/ KORYANDRS: Thankie! ARTEMISHUNTRESS8: Thank you for the info! Needed those, I know nobody from Canada so thanks!_

_Enjoy!_

It was during the first week after Frank and Hazel moved in together that they both began to get sleep apnea.

They would lay down across from each other, staring at the cracked brown ceiling of their New Rome apartment.

No matter how advanced the Roman half-bloods were, their apartments still sucked. Epically.

But they were cheap, and that's all that really mattered to them.

Jack Johnson played from the corner of the room, softly, the cruddy radio static-y.

There wasn't much stuff in their small 'master' (notice the quotation marks) bedroom, just the secondhand bed board, the radio, and a small lamp next to the bed. It was homey though, and livable for the time being.

But still, the sleep apnea continued to get worse, and every night they slept less and less. It wasn't mythology related, it was just… Crappy apartment related.

Hazel continues to try to make out shapes in the cracks above, or make up weird stories about it, like there was some kind of universe behind it. Sadly, there was nothing interesting about a straight crack. Nothing imaginative. Nothing unique. Nothing mythical. Just a crack.

Poor crack.

The daughter of Pluto continues to stare at the ceiling, absorbing the music and wondering if she should go get some sleeping pills or warm milk or anything. She just wanted to sleep.

Suddenly, Frank turns his head toward her. "Dance with me?"

"Pardon?" Hazel wasn't sure she heard him correctly.

The son of Mars now sounded less certain. "Dance with me?"

Hazel was positive she heard him correctly, now. She grinned widely, her amber eyes glowing even brighter in the dark as she sat up.

Frank tried his best to get into a messed up waltz stance, and Hazel giggles again. The song isn't necessarily meant for slow dancing, though.

They make it work. Like they always do.

Hazel feels like a princess in her pale yellow nightgown, even though it's two sizes too big for her. Frank has that effect on her, making her feel perfect no matter what situation or how disgusting she really looks.

Neither of them can dance that well, but Frank twirls her again, and finally that straight crack in the wall morphs into a real crack.

Good job, crack.

They dance, sloppily, drowsily, about to tip over laughing for minutes, hours, years, they can't really tell.

Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque fell asleep at three in the morning, that night.

They had the best sleep they'd had in weeks.

_How'd you like? Fluffiest thing ever, man._


End file.
